Thunderstorm Confession
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Hujan. Petir. Karena itulah aku bisa terjebak bersama dia. Karena itulah aku bisa mengatakan hal yang jujur dengan dia. Karena dia... adalah orang yang kusukai.


**Yosh! Hika-chan kembali! Dengan one-shot pair YosukexChie ini, diambil ide nya dari hujan dan petir yang berhubung daerah Hika-chan sedang musim nya hujan. Oke, daripada ngomongin musim nya author, let's scroll down!**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, a little bit Comedy**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4, beserta tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya Hika-chan, tapi ATLUS.**

**Summary: Hujan. Petir. Karena itulah aku bisa terjebak bersama **_**dia.**_** Karena itulah aku bisa mengatakan hal yang jujur dengan **_**dia**_**. Karena **_**dia**_**... adalah orang yang kusukai.**

**Thunderstorm Confession**

**Hikaru Tamano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chie's POV**

Hujan. Petir.

Karena itulahaku terjebak di sekolah, hanya karena aku tidak membawa payungku. Aaah! Coba aku dengar kata-kata _Kaa-san_, aku pasti sudah di rumah menonton video _Kung Fu_ ku yang terbaru! Dan lagi...

Kulihat di sampingku dan menemukan sosok yang berada di sebelahku yang sedang memakai headphone nya sambil bersiul dengan tidak kepeduliannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat ke jingga-annya itu sedikit basah karena kenekatannya tadi. Yang aku tanya sekarang, kenapa dia harus kembali lagi ke sini sih?! Tadi dia sudah pulang, tiba-tiba hujan turun, dan dia kembali lagi. Murid-murid yang lain sih, sudah pulang, mereka membawa payung. Kenapa aku tidak bersama Yukiko saja tadi ya? Bodohnya aku.

Oh iya, nama lelaki itu Hanamura Yosuke, panggilannya Yosuke, temanku yang pindah sejak kelas 1 semester 2 yang lalu. Ceria, bodoh, dan ketidak pedulian, itulah sifatnya. Aku dan dia, bersama Yukiko, Souji, dan adik kelasku yang lainnya, memecahkan kasus pembunuhan di Inaba setahun yang lalu. Sekarang, Souji tetap tinggal disini dan berpacaran dengan Yukiko. Dan aku? Masih _jomblo_ dan baru bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap... Yosuke.

Terasa aneh aku suka Yosuke? Kalian, para pembaca saja bingung! Apalagi aku! Padahal dia bukan tipe ku sama sekali, tapi bisa saja aku suka dia!

Aku dengan kurang kerjaannya hanya menendang-nendang genangan air dengan malas. Kulihat kembali lelaki ber-_headphone_ itu, dan... dia masih dengan enaknya mendengarkan lagu.

"_gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu.. na na na na na na na na na na na na na~," _Lantun Yosuke menyanyikan salah satu lagu di _headphone _nya itu.

"Sok bisa banget lagunya, padahal udah suaranya beda banget, apalagi mukanya, gak hafal lyric nya, hidup lagi!"Ucapku kencang. Yosuke melihat ke arahku dengan muka sebalnya.

"Apaan sih?! Memang nyanyi doang gak boleh? Woles aja kaleee..." Yosuke, sejak kapan kamu ikutin gaya bicara temen-temennya Author? (Hikaru: Hush!) Yah, dimarahin sama Author deh...

"Kalo bagus sih, masih mending! Lah ini! Kayak tokek kepijit sama truk!"

"Oh ya? Masih mending suara gue kayak tokek! Daripada lo! Suara burung gagak kena tembak!" Oke, tingkat kesabaranku habis. Dengan gampangnya aku injak kakinya.

"_i-ittai!_" Dengan elitnya, Yosuke melompat-lompat sambil memegang lututnya yang tercinta habis diinjak olehku. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan melihat luar. Kalau hujan seperti ini, biasanya bakalan ada 'itu' keluar. Kalau begini, rahasia ku bisa ketahuan Yosuke. Aku pun menghela nafas lagi.

Menit dan menit pun berlalu. Tapi hujan tak kunjung selesai. Aku dan Yosuke hanya berdiam sendiri. Entah kenapa, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Sungguh _awkward_. Kuhentak-hentakan kembali kakiku ke genangan air itu. Sedikit menyiprat ke kaos kakiku, tapi itu tidak apa.

Dan seketika...

CTAR!

"Kyaaa!" secara tak sadar aku menutup telinga ku dan berteriak cukup kencang. Mungkin cukup kencang hingga Yosuke dapat mendengarku dibalik suara lagunya. Ia membuka _headphone_ nya.

"Satonaka? Kau tak apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Tapi, sepertinya aku mendengar kau berte-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak teriak sama seka-"

CTAR!

"Kyaaa!" Aku menutup telingaku lagi dan berteriak. Yosuke hanya melihatku diam tak berbicara apapun. Aku hanya terdiam dan menahan air mataku. Rahasiaku... Rahasiaku yang selama ini tersimpan dan hanya Yukiko yang tahu... Terungkap oleh Yosuke.

"Satonaka, kau... takut kilat?" Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa kata. Aku hanya bisa terjongkok dengan lemas. Di satu sisi, aku takut dengan kilat. Di satu sisi yang lain, Yosuke tahu apa yang aku rahasiakan. Ini hari terburukku.

Aku terlonjak saat ada sesuatu yang dipasang di sekitar leherku. Sebuah _Headphone_. Aku terdongak melihat Yosuke mengalungkannya dan menyetel lagu yang berada di _i-pod _nya. Lagu mulai terdengar di kupingku, dan Yosuke memelukku. Kurasakan mukaku memanas.

"Kalau kau takut, kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Nanti... kau mengejekku."

"Ini hal yang beda, _baka._ Semua orang pasti punya ketakutannya terhadap hal-hal... Seperti aku ini..." Entah kenapa aku merasakan aura yang beda dari Yosuke. Bukan Yosuke yang biasanya yang enerjik, dan ceria berlebihan itu. Ini adalah Yosuke yang samgat berbeda. Dan entah mengapa membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang.

"...Memang, apa yang kau takutkan?" Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan Yosuke dan menatapnya lurus kemata _orange_ kecoklatannya itu. Serentak muka nya memerah dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan menghadap ke arah lain dengan malu. Tunggu, reaksi ini... mukaku kembali memanas.

"Janjilah... untuk tidak ketawa.." katanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas dan menatapku lurus. Yang membuat jantungku makin berdegup kencang.

"Aku takut... kau tidak mencintaiku.."

Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Itu...berarti.. dia.. menyukaiku? Sama sepertiku menyukainya? "Hanamura... kau.. nembak aku?" Yosuke hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Aku tahu, kalau mukaku pasti merah kayak kepiting rebus. Susah untuk berkata, aku hanya mengangguk saja. Dia hanya diam dan tersenyum, karena cintanya terbalaskan.

Hujan pun berhenti, matahari kembali muncul dari balik awan hujan. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam, membuat suasana sedikit hangat. Kukembalikan _headphone_ Yosuke sambil berterima kasih padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai besok Sato- eh, Chie." Dia pun menepuk pundakku dan mencium pipi kananku. Dan berlari keluar sekolah. Aku memegang pipiku yang tadi sempat dia cium dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku tersenyum.

"Arigatou, hujan..." kataku kepada diriku sendiri dan pergi dari sekolah.

**-END-**

**Setelah sekian lama, Hika-chan balik lagi dengan one-shot. Gomen ya minna! Mariko bakalan berusaha melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang Hika-chan buat. Yosuke dan Chie OOC disini? Memang. Aku mulai agak bingung dengan karakter Chie dan Yosuke disini, jadi kubuat saja seperti itu. Sekali lagi, gomenne...**

**Last words, Review nee? :3**


End file.
